wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Patch 1.11
=L'ombre de la nécropole = Flottant au-dessus des Maleterres, la nécropole de Naxxramas sert de résidence à l'un des plus puissants serviteurs du roi-liche, la terrible liche Kel'Thuzad. Des horreurs venues du passé s'y rassemblent, rejoignant de nouvelles terreurs encore inconnues du reste du monde. Les serviteurs du roi-liche se préparent à l'assaut. Le Fléau est en marche... Naxxramas est un nouveau donjon de raid pour 40 personnes. Il représentera un défi épique pour les personnages-joueurs les plus puissants et les plus expérimentés. =Général = *Le coût pour désapprendre les talents décroît maintenant avec le temps. Il diminue à la vitesse de 5 po par mois, avec un minimum de 10 po. *Après une déconnexion du serveur, il est possible de se reconnecter immédiatement. Vous ne recevrez plus le message « Un personnage portant ce nom existe déjà ». *Les améliorations temporaires liées à des objets (par ex. les poisons, les affûtages ou les améliorations d’armes des chamans) ne sont plus annulées par un changement de zone ou une déconnection. *Peur – Les calculs destinés à déterminer si le sort de Peur doit être interrompu à cause des dégâts ont été modifiés. L'ancien calcul se basait sur les dégâts de base de la capacité concernée. Le nouveau calcul est basé sur ses dégâts finaux, une fois tous les modificateurs pris en compte. De plus, les chances de voir Peur « cassé » par un sort de dégâts progressifs diminuent sensiblement. Notez que Peur continue d'avoir environ trois fois plus de chances d'être interrompu sur des personnages-joueurs que sur des personnages non-joueurs. De plus, Cri d'intimidation fait désormais la différence entre joueurs et non-joueurs. Ce n'était pas le cas auparavant. *Soins périodiques – Les sorts de soins périodiques voient leur force déterminée au moment de leur lancement. Modifier la quantité de soins supplémentaires dont vous disposez pendant la durée d'un sort périodique n'a plus d'impact sur les soins qu'il est en train d'effectuer. *Renvoi – Les effets qui causent un renvoi ne renvoient plus des effets déclenchés séparément de leurs effets de base (par exemple Impact, Trait de l'ombre amélioré, Conséquences, etc.). *Les auras de sorts ou d'objets avec des charges : ces auras garde maintenant correctement le compte des charges restantes en cas d'entrée ou de sortie d'une instance, de changement de continent ou de déconnection. *Toutes les unités contrôlées auront maintenant un titre correspondant au type de créature. Tous les animaux seront par exemple des familiers (quelle que soit la façon dont ils sont contrôlés). Il y avait auparavant quelques incohérences. *Les sorts et techniques qui affectent de façon bénéfique plusieurs cibles ne consomment plus de points (de mana, de rage, etc.) si personne n'est effectivement affecté. *Les sorts et les capacités qui ciblent plusieurs individus, comme Flèches multiples, Fendoir et Chaîne d'éclairs, ne peuvent plus toucher des unités que le lanceur ne peut pas voir pour cause de camouflage ou d'invisibilité. *Modification de la transparence dans la modélisation des personnages pour régler un problème qui faisait apparaître un grand trou dans la silhouette des personnages-joueurs (soyez vigilants !). *Le code d'optimisation appelé "M2Faster" est maintenant activé par défaut. M2Faster peut améliorer les performances dans les scènes très peuplées quand l'option "Vertex Animation Shaders" est activée. **Réduit le nombre de permutations de vertex shader utilisées dans le rendu. **Modifie légèrement le tri des dessins d'objets pour réduire le nombre de reprogrammation du matériel du vertex shader. =Joueur contre joueur = *Désireuses d'avoir des armées aussi bien équipées que possible, la Horde et l'Alliance ont toutes deux décidé d'améliorer les récompenses disponibles. **Des ensembles d'armures de récompense améliorés sont maintenant disponibles chez les marchands pour les rangs d'honneur 7, 8, et 10. **Les armures de récompense pour les rangs d'honneur 12 et 13 ont été améliorées, en termes de niveau d'armure et de bonus de caractéristiques. **De nouvelles armes de rang 14 ont été ajoutées ! Pour fournir aux lanceurs de sorts la même diversité de choix déjà accessible aux combattants, nous avons ajouté de nouveaux objets pour lanceurs de sorts qui peuvent être achetés par les Connétables ou les Grand seigneurs de guerre. =Champs de bataille = Vallée d'Alterac *La plupart des gardes PNJ ont été supprimés. *Les personnages-joueurs laissent tomber davantage d'objets de quête. *Les créatures qui restent dans la vallée d'Alterac ont vu leur nombre de points de vie réduits. *L'amélioration lancée périodiquement par le capitaine de chaque faction a été modifiée. Elle apporte désormais un bonus de 20% de points de vie. *Améliorer les troupes en remettant des morceaux d'armures permettra au général de votre équipe de lancer des améliorations périodiques qui affectent les dégâts de vos sorts et de vos attaques en mêlée. *Cette amélioration est de 10% lorsque les unités sont Aguerries, de 20% pour des Vétérans, et de 30% pour des Champions. Goulet des Warsong *Des jambières épiques pour tous les types d'armures ont été ajoutées aux officiers de ravitaillement des voltigeurs Chanteguerre et des sentinelles d'Aile-argent. Ces objets sont accessibles avec une réputation Exaltée auprès de la faction appropriée. =Chamans = *À cause de changements importants dans leurs talents, les chamans récupèrent gratuitement tous leurs points de talent, et peuvent les redépenser à leur gré. Le coût d'entraînement de tous les sortilèges/techniques de remplacement a été considérablement réduit. **Totem incendiaire – Coût en mana réduit. **Totem de purification des maladies – Durée augmentée. **Totem de résistance au Feu – Durée augmentée. **Totem Langue de feu – Durée augmentée. **Totem de résistance au Givre – Durée augmentée. **Totem de Grâce aérienne – Durée des rangs 1 et 2 augmentée. **Totem de résistance à la Nature –- Durée augmentée. **Totem de purification du poison – Durée augmentée. **Totem de Peau de pierre – Durée augmentée. **Totem de Force de la Terre – Durée des rangs 1 à 4 augmentée. **Totem de séisme – Durée augmentée. **Totem Furie-des-vents – Durée augmentée. **Totem de Mur des vents – Durée augmentée. **Totem fontaine de mana – Coût en mana réduit. **Totem guérisseur – Coût en mana réduit. **Haches/Masses à deux mains (talent d'Amélioration) – Les niveaux de compétence gagnés avec ces deux armes sont dorénavant conservés si vous décidez de désapprendre ce talent et que vous le reprenez plus tard. **Horion de flammes – La part de dégâts sur la durée de tous les rangs a légèrement augmenté. Le coût en mana des rangs 3 à 5 a été diminué. **Réincarnation améliorée (talent de Restauration) – Correction d'un bug qui faisait que le rang 1 de ce talent ne diminuait pas le temps de recharge correctement. **Coût en mana d'Arme Croque-roc, Arme de givre, Arme Langue de feu et Arme Furie-des-vents réduit. **Fureur élémentaire – L'encadré d'aide indique maintenant les dégâts critiques pour Totem incendiaire, Totem de Magma et Totem Nova de feu. **Totem Nova de feu – Ce totem bénéficie à présent de l'augmentation des points de dégâts des effets qui augmentent les dégâts des sorts du chaman. **Totem de Glèbe – Ce totem ne renvoie plus le talent de mage Combustion sur le mage. **Totem de Vague de soins – Ce totem bénéficie à présent de l'amélioration des soins provoquée par les effets qui augmentent les soins du chaman. **Eclair - Coût en mana réduit approximativement de 17%. **Bouclier de foudre – Certains effets d'améliorations des champs de bataille consommaient des charges de Bouclier de foudre. Ce n'est plus le cas. **Totem de Magma – Ce totem bénéficie à présent de l'amélioration des points de dégâts provoquée par les effets qui augmentent les dégâts des sorts du chaman. **Totem incendiaire – Ce totem bénéficie à présent de l'amélioration des points de dégâts provoquée par les effets qui augmentent les dégâts des sorts du chaman. =Chasseurs = *Contre-attaque (talent de Survie) – Le temps de recharge est désormais le même pour tous les rangs de ce talent. *Poison de scorpide – Durée légèrement prolongée. *Armure naturelle – La manière dont les bonus et les malus d'armure sont appliqués au familier du chasseur a été modifiée, afin que la valeur exacte du talent Armure naturelle puisse être appliquée correctement. Cela induit une légère diminution de l'armure de certains familiers (moins de 0,3% du total). *Piqûre de scorpide améliorée – L'aura de cette Piqûre disparaîtra, comme prévu, lorsque la victime souffrira d'une nouvelle Piqûre ou Morsure. =Démonistes = *Gardien de l'ombre dispose à présent d'un nouveau rang (Rang 4) disponible comme objet de butin dans les donjons. Le nombre de points de dégâts absorbés par ce gardien est considérablement augmenté pour tous les rangs. *Lien spirituel – Si votre familier est banni, le Lien spirituel cesse de fonctionner jusqu'à la fin du bannissement. De plus, l'encadré d'aide de Lien spirituel a été clarifié pour indiquer qu'il fonctionne seulement avec votre diablotin, marcheur du Vide, succube ou chasseur corrompu. *Malédiction d'agonie – Dorénavant, les dégâts infligés par ce sort se poursuivent, même si le lanceur de sorts meurt ou quitte la zone. *Tempête ardente – Ce talent augmente à présent correctement les dégâts que le démoniste inflige avec Flammes infernales. *Flammes infernales – L'effet de Conséquences peut désormais être déclenché par ce sort. Trait de l'ombre amélioré – Les sorts à dégâts périodiques et les sorts n'infligeant pas de dégâts ne consomment plus de charges de Vulnérabilité à l'Ombre. *Brûlure de l'ombre – Si vous lancez Siphon d'âme pendant que cette aura est sur la victime, vous ne recevrez plus deux fragments d'âme à la mort de celle-ci. =Druides= *Innervation – Ce sort est désormais une capacité de base pour tous les druides, qui peuvent l'obtenir au niveau 40. Tous les druides qui possédaient le talent Innervation disposent désormais du talent Prompte guérison à la place. *Grâce de la nature – Vous ne consommez plus cet effet lorsque vous lancez un sort rendu instantané par Rapidité de la nature. *Prompte guérison – Ce nouveau talent a été ajouté à l'arbre de Restauration du druide. Il remplace Innervation comme talent ultime à 31 points. Il consomme une aura de Récupération ou de Rétablissement pour produire une guérison instantanée. *Enragé – L'encadré d'aide a été clarifié. =Guerriers = *Nouveau talent : Vitalité. Améliore l'Endurance de 2/4/6/8/10%. Ce talent est situé sur le 4e palier de la branche Protection de l'arbre des talents du guerrier. *Rage sanguinaire améliorée – Ce talent génère de la rage supplémentaire quand la technique est utilisée. *Vengeance améliorée – Les rangs ont été égalisés, ce qui donne 5% supplémentaires pour le dernier rang. Les chances d'étourdir la cible sont maintenant de 15/30/45%. *Rage sanguinaire – Correction d'un bug qui doublait le coût en points de vie prévu à l'origine. *Rafale – L'encadré d'aide de ce talent a été corrigé pour indiquer qu'il ne fonctionne que sur des coups de mêlée normaux. *Heurt de bouclier – Cette technique a été revue. Elle coûte maintenant 20 points de rage quand elle est utilisée, et les dégâts infligés sont modifiés par la puissance d'attaque (normalisés à une vitesse de 2,2). Cependant, les dégâts de base ont été diminués. Elle provoque plus de menace et de dégâts par point de rage qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant. *Attaques circulaires – Ce sort a reçu plusieurs modifications. Quand il est utilisé en conjonction avec Exécution et si la seconde victime a moins de 20% de ses points de vie, elles reçoivent les dégâts complets de l'Exécution. Si la seconde victime a plus de 20% de ses points de vie, elles reçoivent les dégâts normaux d'un coup en mêlée. Si la technique que vous utilisez n'inflige pas de dégâts, elle n'utilise pas une charge d'Attaques circulaires. L'attaque supplémentaire qu'elle provoque quand elle est utilisée avec Tourbillon inflige désormais la fourchette de dégâts correcte. Les attaques supplémentaires provoquées par cette technique prennent maintenant en compte l'armure de la seconde cible. =Mages= *À cause de changements importants dans leurs talents, les mages récupèrent gratuitement tous leurs points de talent, et peuvent les redépenser à leur gré. Le coût d'entraînement de tous les sortilèges/techniques de remplacement a été considérablement réduit. **Ajout d'une nouvelle technique : Froid hivernal. **Le lancement d'Explosion des arcanes est désormais instantané. Son utilisation ne fait plus disparaître l'effet de Présence spirituelle. **Évocation est désormais disponible pour tous les mages par l'intermédiaire des maîtres. Il est accessible au niveau 20. **Invocation de nourriture dispose d'un nouveau rang (le rang 7) disponible à Stratholme. **Gardien de givre a un nouveau rang (le rang 5), disponible comme butin d'objet dans les donjons. **Bouclier de mana – Les dégâts subis sont absorbés par d'éventuels autres sorts d'absorption (par exemple Barrière de glace ou Mot de pouvoir : Bouclier) avant d'être absorbés par le Bouclier de mana. **Atténuation de la magie – Les réductions de dégâts et de soins sont augmentées pour les rangs 3 à 5. **Amplification de la magie – Les bonus aux dégâts et aux soins sont augmentés pour les rangs 2 à 4. **Contresort – Correction d'un bug à cause duquel il était impossible d'y résister. **Brûlure améliorée – La durée de la Vulnérabilité au Feu est augmentée à 30 secondes. **Vague explosive – Le bonus que ce sort reçoit des effets qui augmentent les dégâts des sorts a été augmenté. **Morsure de glace – Ce talent réinitialise toujours le temps de recharge du Gardien de givre, même s'il a été déclenché par le lancement du Gardien du feu. **Cône de froid – Le bonus que ce sort reçoit des effets qui augmentent les dégâts des sorts a été augmenté. **Gardien de feu – La quantité de dégâts absorbés par ce gardien a beaucoup augmenté pour tous les rangs. **Gardien de givre – La quantité de dégâts absorbés par ce gardien a beaucoup augmenté pour tous les rangs. **Pouvoir des arcanes – Cette capacité ne s'additionne plus avec Infusion de puissance. Si vous recevez les deux en même temps, c'est Pouvoir des arcanes qui s'applique. **Une nouvelle quête de mage de niveau 60 est disponible auprès de l'archimage Xylem en Azshara. **Les Rubis de feu ont désormais une valeur marchande, et peuvent être désenchantés. =Paladins= *Bénédiction – Ce talent ne fait plus indûment bénéficier le Sceau de Justice d'une double réduction. *Bénédiction de lumière – Il n'est plus possible que plusieurs rangs de Bénédiction de lumière apparaissent sur une cible. Ces auras multiples, sans aucun effet bénéfique, étaient uniquement une source de confusion. Les problèmes de ciblage du sort lorsque le lanceur de sorts a l'effet de Bénédiction de lumière sur lui ont aussi été corrigés. *Faveur divine – On ne peut plus la lancer immédiatement après un sort de soins et en faire « rétroactivement » un coup critique. *Illumination – Quand plusieurs sorts de soins à effet critique sont lancés très rapidement, on récupère à présent le nombre de points de mana approprié pour chacun d'eux. *Jugement d'autorité – Consomme dorénavant une charge du Charme de héros zandalarien. De plus, quand on résiste à ce sort, il ne continue plus d'infliger à tort des dégâts. *Jugement de piété – Consomme dorénavant une charge du Charme de héros zandalarien. *Sceau d'autorité – Encadré d'aide clarifié. *Vengeance – Les coups critiques du Sceau d'autorité peuvent maintenant déclencher cette technique. *Justification – Cet effet n'est plus absorbé par le Totem de Glèbe. =Prêtres= *Puits de lumière – Temps d'incantation réduit. L'objet Puits de lumière voit sa taille augmenter afin qu'il soit plus facile de cliquer dessus ; le rayon relatif de clic a légèrement diminué. *Contrôle mental – Si vous lancez Mot de pouvoir : Bouclier tout en contrôlant l'esprit d'une cible, l'aura Protégé récemment apparaît sur la cible appropriée et non plus sur vous-même. *Esprit de rédemption – Ce sort a été corrigé en plusieurs points : la forme d'Esprit de rédemption dispose maintenant d'une animation pour le lancer de sort. Les prêtres qui quittent prématurément un champ de bataille avec cette aura reçoivent maintenant l'affaiblissement Déserteur (comme c'était prévu). Les prêtres sous la forme d'Esprit de rédemption à la fin d'un champ de bataille perdent leur aura sans mourir. Le sort fonctionne à présent correctement avec la Carte de Sombrelune : Néant distordu, qui vous ressuscite à la fin de l'effet Esprit de rédemption. Si vous mourez sous l'eau, l'Esprit de rédemption n'a plus de barre de souffle qui apparaît. Le sort Siphon d'âme des démonistes s'achève et produit 1 fragment quand le prêtre prend la forme de l'Esprit de rédemption. Vous n'avez plus à attendre 30 secondes pour ressusciter au cimetière à votre première mort lorsque vous utilisez Esprit de rédemption. *Étreinte vampirique - Cette technique ne fournit plus de soins pour les dégâts causés au-delà des points de vie restant à la cible. *Garde de l'ombre – Ce sort racial de prêtre troll fonctionne à présent avec Étreinte vampirique, Aveuglement et Tissage de l'ombre. De plus, les dégâts infligés par Garde de l'ombre consomment dorénavant des charges de l'aura de Puissance instable du Charme de héros zandalarien. =Voleurs = *Détection des pièges – C'est maintenant une compétence passive. *Vol à la tire – Cette technique ne déclenche plus d'effets sur votre cible. *Débiter – L'effet sonore de cette technique n'est plus joué deux fois. *Disparition – L'annulation de votre aura de Camouflage alors que Disparition est active provoque également l'annulation de Disparition. *Hémorragie – Les dégâts provoqués sur la durée ne consomment plus de charges d'Hémorragie. =Objets = *Des trousseaux de clés ont été ajoutés au jeu. **Niveau 1-39 = 4 emplacements **Niveau 40-49 = 8 emplacements **Niveau 50-60 = 12 emplacements **Clés permanente de donjons : ***Clé de la gorge des Vents brûlants ***Clé d'atelier ***La Clé écarlate ***Clé de Shadowforge ***Clé de la ville ***Clé squelette ***Clé de la prison ***Clé en croissant *Les tailles des piles ont été modifiées : Piles de 20 **Cuir (léger, moyen, etc.) **Peaux traitées (légères, moyennes, etc.) **Éclats (Petit éclat brillant, etc.) **Poussières d'enchantement (étrange, illusion, etc.) **Poudre éclipsante **Poisons de voleur (instantané, affaiblissant, etc.) **Composants des poisons de voleur (Essence de douleur, Herbe mortelle, etc.) Piles de 10 **Peaux (légères, moyennes, etc.) *Nous avons réévalué la mécanique de jeu des objets consommables, et décidé qu'elle devait fonctionner d'une manière plus intuitive. La plupart des objets non-équipables qui s'activent par un clic-droit ont été rangés dans trois catégories. L'utilisation d'un objet d'une catégorie particulière provoquera un temps de recharge partagé pour tous les objets appartenant à la même catégorie. Voici la liste des catégories avec les temps de recharge correspondants. **Potions, 2 minutes : Cela comprend les potions de soin, les potions de mana, les potions d'invisibilité et les potions de rage puissante. **Objets offensifs, 1 minute : Cela comprend les explosifs, la colle très collante et le rayon discombobulateur. **Objets inoffensifs, 2 minutes : Cela comprend les pierres de soins, le Souffle de dragon de nuit, les tubercules de navetille et les leurres. *Un grand nombre d'objets équipables n'appartiennent plus à une catégorie de temps de recharge, et sont exclusivement contrôlé par leur propre temps de recharge. Par exemple, la coiffe de contrôle mental gnome ne devrait plus déclencher la recharge du Talisman d'Arathor. *Nous avons ré-évalué les récompenses des quêtes spécifiques de classe pour Zul'Gurub et les ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj. Pour qu'elles correspondent mieux aux efforts fournis pour les obtenir, les objets de qualité supérieure sont devenus de qualité épique. *Mise à jour de l'encadré d'aide des bonus de set des Eléments et des Cinq tonnerres afin de mieux expliquer leur fonction. *Les dégâts infligés par Antennes revigorantes sont à présent des dégâts de Nature ; il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il s'agisse de dégâts physiques. De plus l'animation de mise à feu s'affiche à présent correctement. *Le maître des esclaves Blackheart laisse à présent tomber un butin approprié à un PNJ rare. *L'Amulette du Racheté et le Voile de la maîtrise des arcanes sont dorénavant liés quand ramassés comme c'était prévu. *La coiffe de contrôle mental gnome ne peut maintenant être utilisée que sur des cibles qui ne sont pas engagées dans un combat. *Les Spallières de dispensateur de mort avaient des caractéristiques trop élevées pour un objet de leur niveau, cela a été corrigé. *Il est à présent correctement indiqué que la Force d'Uther est liée quand équipée. *La fonction de régénération de mana du Tome de droit divin est à présent active quand il est équipé et plus seulement quand il est utilisé. *Les sangliers et loups de bas niveau laissent beaucoup plus souvent pour butin de la viande de loup et de sanglier afin de rendre la cuisine plus facile. *La limite d'empilement d'un certain nombre d'objets a été augmentée, notamment pour le cuir, les poussières/éclats d'enchantement et les poisons/composants des voleurs. *Les Graines de frêne peuvent à présent être placées dans les sacs d'herbes. *La nourriture et la boisson peuvent être consommées lorsque l'on est réduit au silence. Auparavant, certaines boissons/nourritures ne pouvaient pas être consommés sous l'effet d'un silence. *Le Mantelet des Grumegueules fait à présent les sons appropriés dans l'inventaire. *L'Esprit des Zandalar ne dure plus après la mort. *L'Ancienne massacreuse hakkari ne se déclenche plus par erreur sur une frappe qui tue la cible. *Insigne de garde-essaim : il n'y a plus d'affichage de durée pour l'aura de Clairvoyance des Qiraji. Elle est annulée quand l'Insigne de garde-essaim est enlevé. *Emprise noire du Destructeur : perdre le ciblage de son ennemi n'empêche plus de recevoir des points de mana lorsque cet objet déclenche son effet. *Lame des ténèbres éternelles : cet objet peut à présent déclencher correctement son effet à partir de n'importe quel sort nuisible. *Bonus d'ensemble Rougecroc : l'effet de dégâts du bonus de cet ensemble de 8 pièces ne se déclenche plus avec Suriner (et ne l'interrompt plus). *Feux de joie : ces feux fixes ne créent plus deux messages dans le journal de combat chaque fois qu'ils infligent des dégâts. *Etreinte de prévoyance : cet objet fonctionne à présent quand l'utilisateur est réduit au silence. *Carte de Sombrelune : Néant distordu : si vous bénéficiez d'une Pierre d'âme, l'effet de Pierre d'âme a toujours priorité sur celui de Néant distordu. *Ensemble Rageterre : quand Vague de soins passe à des cibles supplémentaires grâce à ce bonus d'ensemble, les cibles indemnes ne sont plus choisies. *Carte de Sombrelune : Dragon bleu : cet objet ne se déclenche plus quand on utilise n'importe quelle technique qui ne coûte pas de mana. *Ensemble de l'énigme : l'effet de la Réponse à l'Enigme ne se déclenche plus à partir d'objets. *Régénération de points de vie toutes les 5 secondes : les objets dotés de ce bonus ont été corrigés de sorte que la régénération de points de vie ait à nouveau lieu en combat. *Pierre de pouvoir sacrée : le bonus aux dégâts des sorts de cet objet n'augmente plus les dégâts infligés en mêlée aux morts-vivants. Le bonus à la puissance d'attaque fonctionne toujours comme prévu. *Ouragan : Cette arme n'infligeait pas les dégâts de Givre indiqués. Ces dégâts ont été remplacés par une chance de déclencher un effet de givre qui inflige des dégâts. *Ensemble des noms inexprimés : ce bonus d'ensemble comportait une erreur qui l'empêchait d'affecter correctement les dégâts de base des familiers. Cette erreur est maintenant corrigée. *Objets primordiaux hakkari : on peut désormais lire dans la description de ces objets de Zul'Gurub par quelles classes ils peuvent être utilisés. *Potions de régénération : les potions et consommables de tous types qui rendent des points de vie et de mana ne peuvent plus être consommés si les points de vie/mana sont au maximum. *Robe de perspicacité : l'effet de cet objet ne consomme plus de charges lorsqu'on lance des sorts qui ne coûtent pas de mana. *Rune de l'aube : ce bijou n'a plus d'effet sur les dégâts de mêlée infligés aux morts-vivants. *Broche scarabée : Nova sacrée et les soins dus à Horion sacré déclenchent à présent correctement la technique de cet objet. *Frappe-ténèbres : le temps de recharge de la transformation de cet objet est maintenant toujours de 60 secondes. *Ensemble tempétueux : l'effet de foudre de cet ensemble n'interrompt plus Suriner. *Auras de dégâts des sorts temporaires (exemples : Puissance instable, Infusion de puissance, etc.) : tous les objets qui confèrent des bonus temporaires sur les dégâts des sorts sont maintenant réglés pour ne pas déclencher d'objets et pour déclencher tous les sorts appropriés connus par le personnage-joueur. *Ensemble des éléments : ce bonus d'ensemble ne se déclenche plus à partir d'artisanats. *Ensemble des Cinq tonnerres : ce bonus d'ensemble ne se déclenche plus à partir d'artisanats. *Ensemble des Dix tempêtes : le bonus de Bouclier de foudre placé sur d'autres joueurs fonctionne à nouveau correctement. De plus, il ne sera plus possible de bénéficier de plus d'un effet de Bouclier de foudre à partir de ce bonus d'ensemble. *Totem de vie : effet augmenté. *Tonitruante : le temps de recharge de la transformation de cet objet est maintenant toujours de 60 secondes. *Ornements du sentier invisible : ce bonus d'ensemble comportait une erreur qui l'empêchait d'affecter correctement les dégâts de base des familiers. Cette erreur est maintenant corrigée. *Potions de sang de troll : ces potions ont fait l'objet d'une correction afin que la régénération de points de vie se poursuive à nouveau pendant les combats. *Réflectombre ultra-flash : cet objet peut maintenant renvoyer les dégâts causés par le sort racial de prêtre troll Garde de l'ombre. *Charme de héros zandalarien : les dégâts et soins de cet objet ont été réduits de 30%. Au lieu de conférer 35 points de dégâts et 70 points de vie par charge, il confère maintenant 25 points de dégâts et 50 points de vie par charge. Plusieurs sorts de paladin, Eclats stellaires et Bouclier de foudre ne consommaient pas les charges de ce bijou. Tous ces sorts ont été corrigés. De plus, les totems qui bénéficient maintenant de dégâts et de soins augmentés consomment aussi des charges (Totem guérisseur, Totem de Magma, Totem Nova de feu). *Nourriture et boissons : vous ne tomberez plus à travers la chaise sur laquelle vous êtes assis si vous mangez ou buvez. =Métiers= *Pêche : **Des bancs de poisson ont été repérés au large de la côte d'Azshara. **Des bancs d'anguilles ont été repérés au large des côtes de Feralas, Tanaris, Azshara et au sud de Strangleronce. **On ne trouve plus de poissons boursouflés dans les épaves. *Couture : **Le diadème en tisse-rêve est à présent un objet de qualité Excellente. **Quatre nouvelles recettes d'armure de résistance à la Nature, en tissu, ont été ajoutées chez les marchands du Fort cénarien, pour les personnages possédant une réputation élevée auprès du Cercle cénarien. *Travail du cuir : **Trois nouvelles recettes d'armure de résistance à la Nature, en cuir, ont été ajoutées chez le fantôme artisan du cuir de Silithus, pour les personnages possédant une réputation élevée auprès du Cercle cénarien. *Forge : **La quantité de matériel nécessaire a diminué pour un certain nombre d'objets forgés à partir de Noyaux de feu et de lave. Les armes concernées sont Amnistie noire, Fureur noire, Main d'ébène, Garde noire et Crépuscule. **La quantité de matériel nécessaire pour les brassards Dark Iron et le Ceinturon de bataille en anneaux a été considérablement réduite. **La vitesse d'attaque de la Main d'ébène a été un peu diminuée. **L'effet de l'arme de fabricant de haches Crépuscule a été modifié de -60 à la résistance à +15% de dégâts des sorts subis. Sa vitesse a aussi été un peu diminuée. **Trois nouvelles recettes d'armure de résistance à la Nature, en plaques, ont été ajoutées au Fort cénarien, pour les personnages possédant une réputation élevée auprès du Cercle cénarien. *Minage : **La fonte du bronze, de l'argent et du fer augmente la compétence en minage un peu plus longtemps qu'autrefois. *Enchantement : **La recette d'enchantement qui accorde de l'Agilité pour les armes à deux mains crée désormais une lueur verte sur ces armes. *Alchimie : **Le Don d'Arthas utilise à présent le temps de recharge des élixirs et non plus ceux des potions. *Ingénierie : **Le mécanisme « d'étourdissement contrôlé » s'applique maintenant aux Grenades et Mortiers : utiliser des grenades avec d'autres étourdissements (comme Marteau de la justice) peut entraîner des rendements décroissants. **Les matériaux utilisés pour les Charges de sapeur sont devenus moins stables ; maintenant, les charges de sapeur peuvent de temps en temps affecter uniquement leur utilisateur et lui faire prendre feu pour une certaine durée. **Un joueur a maintenant beaucoup plus de chances d'interrompre rapidement l'effet Charge furieuse du Heaume-fusée gobelin, dans un souci d'harmonisation avec tous les autres effets qui permettent de prendre le contrôle d'un joueur (Mouton, Etourdir, Hibernation, etc…). Ce changement affecte uniquement les joueurs, l'utilisation de cet objet n'a pas changé contre les monstres. **Quand un paladin est remplacé par son jumeau maléfique à cause d'une défaillance du transporteur, il ne peut plus revenir à la normale en utilisant son Bouclier divin. **Le yéti mécanique paisible n'est plus unique. =Quêtes = *La chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière a été modifiée et est maintenant un centre de quêtes parfaitement fonctionnel. **Une nouvelle boîte aux lettres a été ajoutée. **La chapelle est maintenant considérée comme une auberge. **Un système de gardes a été mis en place. **De nouveaux vendeurs ont été ajoutés. *Des douzaines de nouvelles quêtes ont été ajoutées à la chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière. *Un nouvel objet de quête LÉGENDAIRE a été ajouté ! Que les lanceurs de sorts (démonistes, druides, mages et prêtres) se réjouissent ! *Aurel Goldleaf au Fort cénarien en Silithus a une nouvelle quête. *De nouvelles quêtes sont disponibles à Zul'Gurub et à la chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière pour obtenir des enchantements de résistance pour les protections de tête et de jambes. *Plusieurs nouvelles quêtes d'artisanat ont été ajoutées pour aider les joueurs à obtenir des armures et des objets de résistance au Givre. *Les libram de Hache-tripes peuvent maintenant être lâchés dans n'importe quelle aile. *Le sang du champion des dragons noirs est maintenant un objet de quête à butin multiple. Chacun peut ramasser le sang pour la quête de sa faction respective. =Réputations= Cercle cénarien : *Une nouvelle quête est disponible au Fort cénarien pour les joueurs qui souhaitent remettre des badges de combat, de logistique et de tactique pour gagner des points de réputation. *Les textes du crépuscule cryptés s'empilent maintenant par 250. *Les missions de combat de la série de quêtes « Votre affectation » en Silithus se reçoivent à présent par quatre (et concernent la même ruche). *Les enveloppes de toutes les affectations de cette série de quêtes sont à présent non-uniques. *Les ordres de mission non signés doivent maintenant être « préparés » par les joueurs par un clic droit. Cette action a un temps de recharge de 3 minutes. *Terminer la quête « Votre affectation » donne de nouveau une récompense en points de réputation. La Voile sanglante : *De nouvelles quêtes de remises d'objets répétables ont été ajoutées dans chacune des villes gobelines pour permettre aux joueurs d'améliorer leur réputation auprès d'elles (et de diminuer leur réputation auprès de la Voile sanglante). Les Hydraxiens *Les personnages révérés par la faction des Hydraxiens ont la possibilité de recevoir une version non-consommable de la Quintessence aquatique. =Raids et Donjons = Zul'Gurub *Les bijoux et les pièces ne sont plus nécessaires pour compléter les quêtes d'armures spécifiques de classe proposées par les trolls zandalariens de l'île de Yojamba. Seuls sont maintenant requis la pièce d'armure primordiale hakkari et le statut approprié auprès de la faction Zandalar. *Les Arcanum (Libram) de Hache-Tripes ne sont plus nécessaires pour compléter les quêtes d'enchantement spécifiques de classe données par Zanza le Sans-Repos. Les objets requis peuvent maintenant être trouvés à Zul'Gurub. Adressez-vous à Zanza le Sans-Repos pour obtenir de plus amples informations. *Les différents porte-parole des clans (Bloodscalp, Sandfury, etc.) ont subi une réduction considérable de leurs points de vie. *Remplacement des armures zandalariennes - Étant donné les modifications effectuées sur les quêtes des parangons de puissance, les trolls de l'île de Yojamba proposent maintenant de remplacer les pièces d'armure perdues ou détruites. *Après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé d'ajouter une table de butin supplémentaire aux grands prêtres de Zul'Gurub. Les personnages devraient maintenant trouver deux objets en plus des marques quand ils abattent ces boss. Ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj *Ossirian l'Intouché - Un nouveau cristal est visible avant le début de la rencontre. Les personnages peuvent l'utiliser comme tous les autres cristaux de la rencontre, mais il ne reviendra pas pendant la rencontre. *Remplacement des ensembles de classe récompenses des ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj - Étant donné les modifications effectuées sur les récompenses des quêtes d'ensembles de classe des ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj, les personnages peuvent maintenant obtenir le remplacement des récompenses de quête perdues ou détruites auprès du gardien Haro, de Keyl Swiftclaw, et de l'imploratrice céleste Yessendra au Fort cénarien. *Arygos au temple d'Ahn'Qiraj proposera de téléporter les personnages dans différents lieux, si les conditions suivantes ont été remplies : **Si les empereurs jumeaux ont été vaincus, Arygos téléportera les personnages-joueurs dans leur repaire. **Si Ouro a été vaincu, Arygos téléportera les personnages-joueurs dans la salle où les dragons sont retenus prisonniers. **Arygos ne téléporte pas les personnages-joueurs qui sont en combat. Emeriss, Léthon, Taerar, Ysondre *Certaines de leurs techniques seront moins prévisibles. *Artisan Gizlock **Gizlock peut désormais lancer des Bombes éclairantes. *Si vous êtes hors de l'instance et en vie, la Clé de la porte intérieure des Gordok sera détruite comme prévu. =Interface utilisateur = *Si le responsable du butin assigne un objet unique à un personnage qui le possède déjà, ou un objet quelconque à un personnage dont l'inventaire est plein, il recevra un message d'erreur et pourra réattribuer le butin. *Le texte envoyé en canal de discussion par un chef de raid est maintenant affiché avec une couleur différente, et précédé de la mention de raid. *Il y a maintenant un nouveau canal de discussion pour les avertissements de raid, disponible pour les chefs de raid et leurs assistants. Les textes envoyés par ce canal apparaissent au centre de l'écran de tous les joueurs ayant leur personnage dans le raid. Ce canal se nomme « Avertissement raid » et on peut y envoyer du texte en tapant « /ar ». *Les chefs de raid ont maintenant un bouton Appel dans leur interface de raid. Cette fonction est également utilisable en envoyant /appel dans la fenêtre de discussion. Faire l'appel fait apparaître une fenêtre avec "Êtes-vous prêt ?" et des boutons "Oui/Non" à tous les participants du raid. Le chef du raid reçoit un retour après 30 secondes pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas répondu à l'appel. *Les joueurs disposent maintenant d'un bouton Info raid sur l'interface de raid, qui fonctionne comme la commande /inforaid. Cette fonction fait apparaître un panneau qui indique toutes les instances de raid dans lesquelles un personnage est enregistré, plutôt que de les afficher dans la fenêtre de discussion. *Les membres d'un groupe peuvent sélectionner une option qui leur permet de réinitialiser toutes les instances ouvertes en cours. **Vous n'avez accès à cette option que si vous êtes le chef de groupe. **Cette option de l'IU apparaît si vous êtes chef de groupe, si vous avez une ou plusieurs instances ouvertes, et si vous n'êtes pas en instance. **Cette option de l'IU est accessible en clic-droit depuis votre propre portrait, comme les options de gestion du butin. **Vous recevez un dialogue d'avertissement quand vous sélectionnez cette option, pour vous demander de confirmer que vous voulez vraiment réinitialiser toutes les instances. **Si vous sélectionnez Réinitialiser toutes les instances, toutes les instances hors-raid seront réinitialisées à leur état de départ. *Recherches à l'hôtel des ventes. **L'interface affichera « Recherche d'objets » pendant la recherche. **La mention « Aucun objet trouvé » n'apparaîtra que si la recherche est terminée et qu'aucun objet correspondant à vos critères n'a été trouvé. *Le bouton « Tout réparer » des PNJ réparateurs répare maintenant tous les objets transportés par un personnage, qu'ils soient ou non équipés. *Les Groupes et les Raids peuvent désormais marquer les cibles de leur groupe / raid dans le champ de jeu. Le chef d'un groupe, ou le chef / assistant d'un raid, peut cliquer droit sur le portrait de la cible pour sélectionner un symbole qui sera associé à la cible. Tous les membres du groupe / raid verront le symbole apparaître au-dessus de la tête de la cible, ainsi que sur son portrait. *Les joueurs peuvent désormais activer « Cible de cible », qui se trouve dans la section Raid et groupe des options d'interface. Lorsqu'elle est activée et que le personnage se trouve dans un groupe ou dans un raid, le portrait et les points de vie de la cible actuelle de votre cible apparaîtront. Vous pouvez cliquer sur ce portrait pour cibler directement la cible. Si vous avez le gant à sorts, vous pouvez lancer des sorts sur la cible de votre cible sans la cibler directement. *Lorsqu'ils sont ouverts, les sacs de votre équipement ont un fond marron, alors que les sacs de la banque ont un fond gris. Cela permet de les différencier plus facilement. *Lorsque vous gagnez un niveau de réputation (en passant par exemple d'Amical à Honoré), le texte d'information apparaîtra dans le journal général, et plus dans le journal de combat. *Le dialogue de butin Butin de groupe / Besoin avant cupidité fait apparaître une bordure en forme de dragon doré autour des objets Liés quand ramassés. *Le chef d'un groupe peut désormais réinitialiser une instance de donjon depuis son interface. Si le groupe a récemment été à l'intérieur d'une instance mais se trouve maintenant à l'extérieur, le chef de groupe peut cliquer droit sur son portrait (là où se trouve également la sélection du mode de butin) et sélectionner « Réinitialiser toutes les instances ». Dans ce cas, toutes les instances du groupe (hors raids) seront réinitialisées. *Les personnages disposent maintenant automatiquement d'un trousseau de clés. Dès qu'un personnage acquiert sa première clé, il obtient automatiquement un trousseau qui peut servir à porter uniquement les clés de donjons. La taille du trousseau de clés augmente ensuite en fonction du niveau du personnage, jusqu'à un maximum de 12 emplacements pour le niveau 60. *Les barres d'actions supplémentaires ont maintenant des indicateurs de portée. Un point rouge apparaît sur les boutons concernés si la cible est hors de portée. *Vous pouvez dorénavant cibler un personnage-joueur en effectuant un clic droit sur son nom dans la fenêtre de discussion et en sélectionnant l'option « Cible ». *Les sorts qui ont un effet durable sur un personnage-joueur et qui disposent de charges, comme le Bouclier de foudre des chamans, indiqueront maintenant sur leurs icônes le nombre de charges restantes. *En appuyant sur B à la banque, vous pourrez ouvrir ou fermer tous vos sacs d'équipement et tous vos sacs en banque. *Si, quand vous êtes à la banque, vos sacs ouverts commencent à se superposer avec la fenêtre de la banque, la taille des sacs se réduira automatiquement pour vous permettre d'accéder à la fois à tous vos sacs et à la banque. *De nombreuses astuces du jour ont été ajoutées. *La gestion des événements d'interface a été optimisée pour les changements de zone. *Les fenêtres d'interface ne se referment plus lorsque vous changez de zone. *Vous pouvez désormais associer la molette de votre souris aux boutons d'action. *Vous pouvez désormais choisir la touche de capture d'écran, mais la touche d'impression écran ne peut être réassignée. *Lorsque vous tuez une créature, le journal de combat signale : « Vous avez tué ! » *Recharger l'interface demande une intervention de l'utilisateur. =Ajout d'un support pour le clavier Logitech G-15 = *Il affichera “World of Warcraft” pendant l'écran de chargement / connexion. *Il affichera votre position dans la file d'attente, et une estimation du temps restant avant d'entrer dans le monde. *En jeu, l'écran LCD affichera l'une des trois séries d'informations suivantes (il est possible de passer de l'une à l'autre en utilisant les boutons sous l'écran. **Informations sur le personnage ***Caractéristiques du personnage (for, int, esp, etc) ***Puissance d'attaque ***DPS ***Chances de coups critiques ***Armure ***Réserves de munitions **Informations sur les champs de bataille ***Signale lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans un champ de bataille, ni dans une file d'attente. ***Signale lorsque vous arrivez au bout de la file d'attente d'un champ de bataille (Entrer ou Cacher) ***Dans un champ de bataille, affiche ses statistiques. **Informations sur les discussions ***Affiche les informations de discussion lorsqu'un joueur parle. ***Signale lorsque quelqu'un surenchérit sur vous. ***Signale lorsque le joueur est inactif et sur le point d'être éjecté du monde. *Les alertes qui ne concernent pas l'écran actuellement sélectionné disparaîtront au bout de 30 secondes. *Nécessite les pilotes du clavier 1.02. =Environnement= *De nouveaux postes de trajets aériens peuvent être découverts à Ratchet et au Refuge des Marshal, dans le cratère d'Un'Goro. *Ajout de nouveaux trajets aériens : **Veille de Morgan - Lakeshire **Village des Revantusk - Chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière **Nid-de-l'Aigle - Camp du Noroît **Pic des Serres-Rocheuses - Combe de Nijel **Fort cénarien - Bastion de Feathermoon **Fort cénarien - Camp Mojache **Fort cénarien - Cratère d'Un'Goro **Gadgetzan - Cratère d'Un'Goro **La Croisée - Ratchet **Theramore - Ratchet **Ratchet - Halte de Talrendis **Reflet-de-Lune - Griffebranche **Bois-brisé - Valormok **Trépas-d'Orgrim - Village des Revantusk **Camp Mojache - Poste de Librevent *Plusieurs trajets aériens ont été modifiés de manière à ce que les transitions lors des escales se fassent plus en douceur. *Les Ouvrières de la Ruche'Ashi, les Tunnelières de la Ruche'Zora et les Fouisseuses de la Ruche'Regal réapparaîtront beaucoup plus rapidement. *Le seigneur Skwol, le prince Skaldrenox, le baron Kazum et le Haut maréchal Trombe en Silithus ont été rééquilibrés. Leurs difficultés respectives devraient être beaucoup plus homogènes. Elles ont été ajustées pour des groupes de raid de 20 personnes. *La Peste progressive de Buru Grandgosier a été légèrement atténuée. *Les créatures qui deviennent enragées lorsqu'elles tombent à court de points de vie ne seront plus enragées après le combat. *Le groupe qui attire les monstres devant le général Drakkisath aura de nouveau un indice d'agressivité lié. *Certains civils qui aidaient les gardes ne le font plus. *Les incendosaures devraient donner le bon nombre de points d'expérience lorsqu'on les tue. *Les Matelots des Flots noirs ne réapparaissent plus instantanément. *Il est possible de dépecer les Pourceaux pestiférés. *La caisse piégée de Stratholme apparaîtra bien comme piégée lorsque l'on utilisera la détection des pièges. *Les Exhalombres squelettiques des Souilles de Tranchebauge ne laissent plus tomber de butin. *L'empereur Dagran Thaurissan utilise de nouveau son pouvoir d'Avatar de flammes. *Le talent d'artisan gobelin Fonte de minerai sera modifié comme il convient par Amplification et Atténuation la magie. *Il n'est plus possible de faire peur aux Protecteurs de la Boucherie. =Mac = *Le "Mode fenêtré optimisé" sur une configuration à plusieurs écrans laisse désormais les écrans supplémentaires disponibles pour l'utilisation du bureau. *Dans le mode fenêtré, la position et la taille de la fenêtre sont maintenant sauvegardés lorsque l'on quitte le jeu. *Faire un Commande-clic sur le bouton de zoom dans le mode fenêtré permet désormais de choisir entre plusieurs tailles standardisées. *Le bureau n'est plus affiché lorsque l'on change d'une résolution plein écran à une autre. *La gestion cinématique sur les systèmes 10.4.x a été révisée et utilise CoreVideo pour la lecture. *Correction d'un bug qui perturbait les tailles des fenêtres des autres applications et les icônes du bureau quand on entrait ou quittait le mode plein écran. *La gestion des événements du clavier a été améliorée, et risque moins de perdre des caractères en cours de frappe. *La variable config.wtf "screenshotFormat" permet à l'utilisateur de choisir entre les formats "png", "jprg" ou "tga" (Targa) pour les captures d'écran. *Correction d'un problème dans WoW où le copier-coller d'un texte multilignes depuis le presse-papiers provoquait l'apparition d'une longue ligne de texte dans l'affichage de texte. *Correction d'un problème où les caractères internationaux n'étaient pas copiés-collés correctement dans certaines situations. *Prise en charge conditionnelle pour les améliorations futures d'OpenGL dans OS X. =Correction de bugs = *Vous ne perdez plus de durabilité si vous mourez d'un affaiblissement lancé par un personnage-joueur après avoir changé de zone. *Si vous ne parvenez pas à dissiper les affaiblissements dont vous souffrez, vous recevez un message d'erreur. *Si Frappe héroïque ou Attaque du raptor échouent, votre attaque inflige des dégâts normaux. *Dans les modes vidéo grand écran, correction du positionnement du curseur des encadrés. *Vous quitterez le combat à la fin de Rage sanguinaire, à moins que vous ne soyez aux prises avec un ennemi. *Que la cible ait ou non libéré son esprit, la portée de la résurrection reste la même. *Les succubes des démonistes ne lanceront plus automatiquement Séduction sur une créature qui souffre d'effets de dégâts périodiques. *Les serviteurs des démonistes sont correctement identifiés lorsqu'ils se connectent. *Les familiers ne peuvent plus déclencher l'agressivité de créatures situées dans des pièces au-dessus ou en dessous d'eux. *Vision télépathique est annulée lorsque la cible est invisible. *Les druides conservent la bonne voix lorsqu'ils utilisent Changeforme. *Les charges des sorts sont désormais conservées correctement après un changement de zone. *Les soins apportés par l'Etreinte vampirique d'un prêtre ne le maintiennent plus en combat. *Cliquer droit sur un Puits de lumière de rang inférieur lorsque la Rénovation d'un Puits de lumière de rang supérieur est active ne dépense plus de charge. *Les icônes fantômes apparaissent désormais comme il faut dans les menus d'interface de raid. *Les familiers des créatures amicales n'attaquent plus jamais les familiers des personnages-joueurs. *Les sorts à zone d'effet n'infligent plus jamais de dégâts aux créatures avec lesquelles vous n'êtes pas en guerre. *Le talent de guerrier Exécution s'efface correctement lorsque la cible est morte. *Si un chasseur meurt juste au moment où son familier est dompté, celui-ci ne perd plus ses talents innés. *Le talent de voleur Distraction fonctionne désormais correctement sur les autres personnages-joueurs. *Correction d'un bug qui verrouillait les talents après un effet de peur, de charme ou de métamorphose. *Les autres joueurs verront les changements lorsque vous activez les options Voir le casque et Afficher les capes. *Correction d'un bug à cause duquel les personnages pouvaient dépasser 100% de leur régénération de mana normale lors du lancement de sorts ou d'effets. =Scripts de l'interface utilisateur = *Modification de cadre XML : Un nouvel attribut « clampToScreen » empêche le cadre de sortir de l'écran. *Modification de bouton XML **L'implémentation des boutons a été modifiée. Elle passe de trois fontstrings à un seul fontstring avec trois objets police. C'est plus efficace, plus économe en mémoire, et cela diminue la complexité pour définir un bouton. Dans ce sens, les éléments existants NormalText, HighlightText, et DisabledText sont maintenant périmés (même s'ils fonctionnent encore en 1.11 pour permettre la rétrocompatibilité), et les nouveaux éléments ButtonText, NormalFont, HighlightFont, et DisabledFont ont été définis pour les remplacer. *Nouvelles fonctions API **SetCursor() peut maintenant être passé en nom de fichier texture 32x32, tout comme en mode curseur, ou nul pour réinitialiser le curseur. **GetAddOnMetadata("addon", "field") - renvoie la valeur des champs suivants dans le fichier TOC de l'add-on : Title, Notes, Author, Version, et tout champ commençant par X- *Script objet Region Region est le type d'objet de base pour tous les cadres, les textures, et les polices. Region est également le type d'objet renvoyé par la nouvelle méthode Frame:GetTitleRegion(). Region:GetObjectType() renvoie "Region", et Region:IsObjectType("type") renvoie "true" si "type" est "Region". *Toutes les régions ont les fonctions membre suivantes : **type = Region:GetObjectType() **isType = Region:IsObjectType("type") **name = Region:GetName() **frame = Region:GetParent() **Region:SetParent(frame) **x,y = Region:GetCenter() **x = Region:GetLeft() **x = Region:GetRight() **y = Region:GetTop() **y = Region:GetBottom() **width = Region:GetWidth() **Region:SetWidth(width) **height = Region:GetHeight() **Region:SetHeight(height) **numPoints = Region:GetNumPoints() **"point",relativeObject,"relativePoint",xOfs,yOfs = Region:GetPoint(index) **Region:SetPoint("point" LayoutFrame "relativePoint" offsetX, offsetY) **Region:SetAllPoints(LayoutFrame) **Region:ClearAllPoints() *Nouvelles méthodes de texture **ULx,ULy,LLx,LLy,URx,URy,LRx,LRy = Texture:GetTexCoord() **isDesaturated = Texture:IsDesaturated() *Nouvelles méthodes de FontString **nonSpaceWrap = FontString:CanNonSpaceWrap() *Nouvelles méthodes de cadre **Frame:RegisterAllEvents() - For debugging purposes only! **enabled = Frame:IsKeyboardEnabled() **enabled = Frame:IsMouseEnabled() **enabled = Frame:IsMouseWheelEnabled() **region = Frame:CreateTitleRegion() **region = Frame:GetTitleRegion() **Frame:SetHitRectInsets(left, right, top, bottom) **left, right, top, bottom = Frame:GetHitRectInsets() **minWidth, minHeight = Frame:GetMinResize() **maxWidth, maxHeight = Frame:GetMaxResize() **backdropTable = Frame:GetBackdrop(backdropTable) - backdropTable will be filled in and returned. **r, g, b, a = Frame:GetBackdropColor() **r, g, b, a = Frame:GetBackdropBorderColor() **Frame:SetClampedToScreen(clamped) **clamped = Frame:IsClampedToScreen() *Nouvelles méthodes de bouton **Button:SetFontString(fontstring) **texture = Button:GetNormalTexture() **texture = Button:GetPushedTexture() **texture = Button:GetDisabledTexture() **texture = Button:GetHighlightTexture() **r, g, b, a = Button:GetTextColor() **r, g, b, a = Button:GetDisabledTextColor() **r, g, b, a = Button:GetHighlightTextColor() **Button:SetPushedTextOffset(x, y) **x, y = Button:GetPushedTextOffset() *Nouvelles méthodes CheckButton **texture = CheckButton:GetCheckedTexture() **texture = CheckButton:GetDisabledCheckedTexture() *Nouvelles méthodes EditBox **EditBox:SetAutoFocus(isAutofocus) **isAutofocus = EditBox:IsAutoFocus() **EditBox:SetMultiLine(isMultiline) **isMultiline = EditBox:IsMultiLine() **EditBox:SetNumeric(isNumeric) **isNumeric = EditBox:IsNumeric() **EditBox:SetPassword(isPassword) **isPassword = EditBox:IsPassword() **EditBox:SetBlinkSpeed(speed) **speed = EditBox:GetBlinkSpeed() **bytes = EditBox:GetMaxBytes() **letters = EditBox:GetMaxLetters() **l, r, t, b = EditBox:GetTextInsets() *Nouvelles méthodes MessageFrame **MessageFrame:SetInsertMode("TOP" or "BOTTOM") **mode = MessageFrame:GetInsertMode() **MessageFrame:SetFading(fading) **fading = MessageFrame:GetFading() **MessageFrame:SetTimeVisible(seconds) **seconds = MessageFrame:GetTimeVisible() **MessageFrame:SetFadeDuration(seconds) **seconds = MessageFrame:GetFadeDuration() **MessageFrame:Clear() *Nouvelles méthodes ScrollingMessageFrame **isAtTop = ScrollingMessageFrame:AtTop() *Nouvelles méthodes de SimpleHTML **format = SimpleHTML:GetHyperlinkFormat() *Nouvelles méthodes de modèle **filename = Model:GetModel() **r, g, b, a = Model:GetFogColor() **value = Model:GetFogNear() **value = Model:GetFogFar() **enabled, omni, dirX,dirY,dirZ, ambIntensity,ambR,ambG,ambB, dirIntensity,dirR,dirG,dirB = Model:GetLight() *Nouvelles méthodes de curseur **texture = Slider:GetThumbTexture() *Nouvelles méthodes de sélection de couleur **ColorSelect:SetColorWheelTexture(texture or nil) **ColorSelect:SetColorValueTexture(texture or nil) **ColorSelect:SetColorValueThumbTexture(texture or "texture" or nil) **texture = ColorSelect:GetColorWheelTexture() **texture = ColorSelect:GetColorWheelThumbTexture() **texture = ColorSelect:GetColorValueTexture() **texture = ColorSelect:GetColorValueThumbTexture() *Nouvelles méthodes de minicarte **MiniMap:SetArrowModel("file") **MiniMap:SetPlayerModel("file") Catégorie:Patches